In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay and so on, long-term evolution (LTE) has been under study (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multi-access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the downlink, and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the uplink.
Furthermore, for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and higher speed, successor systems of LTE are also under study (for example, also referred to as “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)). In LTE (Rel. 8) and LTE-A (Rel. 9 and Rel. 10), MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) techniques are under study as radio communication techniques to transmit and receive data by a plurality of antennas and improve spectral efficiency. In the MIMO system, a plurality of transmitting/receiving antennas are provided in the transmitter/receiver, so that different transmission information sequences are transmitted from different transmitting antennas at the same time.